


最帥SKATER

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [7]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: TOSHI一覺醒來，發現自己躺在陌生的床上。他只記得自己前一晚渾身痠痛地畫畫畫到半夜，終於上床之後三秒鐘就睡死了，發生了什麼完全不知道。他揉揉眼睛，想看看窗外確認自己的位置，不看還好一看⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 2





	最帥SKATER

時間：2019年秋

TOSHI一覺醒來，發現自己躺在陌生的床上。他只記得自己前一晚渾身痠痛地畫畫畫到半夜，終於上床之後三秒鐘就睡死了，發生了什麼完全不知道。他揉揉眼睛，想看看窗外確認自己的位置，不看還好一看⋯⋯

這不是飛機的窗戶嗎？！

「TOSHI！你終於醒了。」沖水聲響起，YOSHIKI從一扇白色的窄門走了出來。

「我⋯⋯為什麼在這裡？」

「因為我把你綁架啦！」YOSHIKI一臉人畜無害地笑說。

原來YOSHIKI事先跟他的經紀人確認過，他的第二張翻唱專輯已經錄好了，最近沒有節目要上，也沒有演唱會要開，大阪畫展的作品數更已經備足，正在畫的「Cherry Blossom」就算沒畫完也沒關係，所以⋯⋯

不，這也不代表可以把我擄到洛城啊！

「你⋯⋯就算要報復當年工作人員不讓你把〈Say Anything〉錄完就把你裹進毯子打包上飛機，也不要報到我身上來嘛⋯⋯」TOSHI一臉哀怨，但木已成舟，而隨身攜帶鋼琴的YOSHIKI似乎也沒有好心到把他的畫布或者喵太郎一起綁來，「所以說，把我綁來要幹嘛？」

「約會呀！」YOSHIKI一臉理所當然地說。

TOSHI往窗外看去，飛機差不多要降落了，已經可以看見好萊塢的地標，然而天氣並不好，灰濛濛中幾道雨劃過玻璃窗，他喃喃自語：「要是被綁到加拿大就好了，還可以看YUZU滑冰⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI的燦笑僵硬了一秒鐘，「你想滑？」

「想是想啦，但是⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI打斷他，一秒站起來，「那我們現在就去。」

*

半小時後。

「這是哪裡？」TOSHI問，畢竟半小時到不了加拿大。

「我朋友的公司。」YOSHIKI說，在原地轉了一圈，「風景很好喔！雖然被網子擋住了，看久了眼睛會花。」

他們現在位於某棟大樓頂樓的籃球場，如果球不小心飛出柵欄掉到一樓去，絕對可以砸穿汽車。

頂樓風很大，下著毛毛雨，TOSHI縮緊身子，打了個哆嗦。YOSHIKI綁人的時候就只綁了人，連衣服都沒有多帶，穿著睡衣來到洛城的TOSHI只能借用YOSHIKI行李箱裡的衣服，YOSHIKI又專挑些耐看不耐穿的衣服給他。

不過他倆本來就一個怕熱、一個怕冷。

「我們來這邊要幹嘛？」TOSHI併著膝蓋原地發抖，冷得全身上下半個關節都不想動，於是視線便一直停留在YOSHIKI從漆黑的倉庫小間冒出來的骨感屁股。

穿這麼緊的褲子舒服嗎？啊，蛋蛋都看到了，跟我那隻貓一樣。

YOSHIKI彎腰找了半天，此時終於起身，差點沒撞到門框，接著從倉庫小間踢出一個滑板來。

滑板唰啦唰啦地滑向TOSHI，YOSHIKI助跑兩步跳了上去，「嘿嘿！我會滑板喔！你看、你看！」

「哇！你不要穿厚底靴踩這個啦！很危險耶！」眼看就要被撞上，TOSHI連忙退步閃身，雙手依然收在腋窩下。

「你放心，我很厲害的！你以前不是看我滑過？」

「以前？三十年前左右？」TOSHI吐槽。

「大概吧？」YOSHIKI笑，「你也來玩嘛！」

「人家想玩的是滑冰嘛！」TOSHI噘嘴。

「你又不會滑。」

「可能會有人教我嘛！」

「人家要準備比賽，肯定沒空理你！」

「討厭，不要干涉我的美好想像。」

「不要想像了，我的腳力也很厲害，你不要小看鼓手！」

「那個我已經知道了⋯⋯」

「反正你今天就只准看我，我的運動神經才不會輸！」

「不會輸⋯⋯兩屆冬奧金牌？」

「⋯⋯」

「啊！危險啊！你別滑那麼快！避開積水啊！喂！」

不過YOSHIKI一下子滑了好遠，TOSHI又不想移動身子免得招來冷風，於是只能遠遠看著，但看著看著就分神了⋯⋯

滑板得半蹲玩，此刻合身皮褲在YOSHIKI的臀上繃得緊緊的，緊過了頭。

大概是為了前陣子的晚餐秀，YOSHIKI又瘦了，每次這個人瘦了就喜歡穿這些超緊的褲子，緊到身體形狀表露無遺的那種，以前S.K.I.N.攝影時也是。

TOSHI就不太穿這種的，以前在台上褲子爆開的心裡陰影不能說沒有，但主要還是他覺得這種褲子本來就不是拿來穿上街的。不過今天，YOSHIKI偏偏就選了這類褲子給他，而他最近廢寢忘食地畫畫也瘦了不少，剛好就穿得下，於是再也無法推辭只能被迫這樣下飛機。

這褲子站著還好，但剛才上車一坐下，就著實感覺到股間有多緊，加上一直埋頭畫畫忘了抒發，壓迫之下竟有些硬了，然後現在又看到眼前這個彷彿裸著下身在溜滑板的人⋯⋯

「TOSHI！TOSHI、TOSHI！」YOSHIKI忽然朝著他滑過來。

「等等等一下，你想幹嘛？不要幹危險的事⋯⋯」

不過TOSHI還來不及說完，YOSHIKI就一躍而起，跳進他懷裡。

因為褲子緊，所以不用繫腰帶；因為沒繫腰帶，所以YOSHIKI的雙腿掛不住，往下滑去。於是YOSHIKI屁股凹進去的地方剛好就疊在了他前面凸起來的地方，只隔了很薄、很薄的兩件褲子。

TOSHI趕緊伸手捧住人，同時意識到YOSHIKI這件褲子後面沒有口袋，手上的觸感跟捧著裸臀幾乎沒有區別，加上這個人運動了一陣，全身熱呼呼的⋯⋯熱熱的蛋蛋疊在他的東西上面。

他覺得褲子裡變得有點濕。

這裡還是別人的公司來著⋯⋯

他終究是接住YOSHIKI了，這讓懷中人笑得像朵花。

「還接得住嘛！下次演唱會再來玩一次？」YOSHIKI提議。

「不要吧，太危險了⋯⋯」

「危險？」

「嗯。」各種意義上來說。

「好吧！算了，放我下來，我要繼續溜。」

TOSHI猶豫著。

「TOSHI？」

「不放。」

「嗯？什麼？為什麼？」

TOSHI眼尾瞥見剛才YOSHIKI拿滑板的倉庫小間，門還是開的。

「我要把你關進倉庫裡，不准玩。」TOSHI笑說。

「什麼什麼？誒？不要！等等等一下，你在說什麼啦！這是監禁嗎？啊，聽起來好下流⋯⋯」

「誰叫你要綁架我？現在換我監禁你。」TOSHI說著彎腰鑽入倉庫矮門，把YOSHIKI放在佔據室內大半空間的一籃籃球上。

「哇！你你你不准走，」YOSHIKI坐穩之後死死抓著TOSHI不放，「好黑！這樣很可怕啦！」

「誰說我要走了？」TOSHI說著反手去關門。

「哇！不要關！不是，我是認真的，這個門關了會打不開！鎖壞了。」YOSHIKI焦急道。

TOSHI端詳YOSHIKI的表情，不像怕黑撒的謊，那扇門也的確有點歪，於是他簡單虛掩，不關緊，反正YOSHIKI大概包了場，不會有人過來。

倉庫有個小窗，打進來的光線正好落在YOSHIKI腰際，皮褲的反光加上露出的一截白皙小腹讓TOSHI看了好久。

「咦？」YOSHIKI大概意會到對方想做什麼了，有點詫異又有點竊喜，「真的嗎？在這裡？」

TOSHI的回答是撲上去。

YOSHIKI覺得TOSHI彷彿在啃食他的身體，急切侵略得換氣都來不及，他的身體很快被口水沾濕。期間不知道誰去撞到架子，棒球手套掉了下來，球棒倒地後哐啷哐啷地滾著，在漆黑的小空間裡每一個聲響都格外醒目。

TOSHI的褲子太緊了，脫的時候連內褲一起扯了下去，裡頭的東西立刻彈出來。他急著想扳開對方的腿，但YOSHIKI的褲子卡在膝蓋沒法再往下脱，除非去解及膝長靴的綁帶，但他可沒那閒工夫。

TOSHI撥開幾顆籃球，讓YOSHIKI倒進球堆中，然後抬起那雙細腿，讓YOSHIKI併腿抱膝，靴底抵在他的胸上，他往下摸索，把濕透的東西放進去。

YOSHIKI躺在籃球堆上非常不穩，也不舒服，過程中隨時會有球忽然移位滑開，球籃下的移動用輪板也隨著他們的律動咿咿呀呀，粗暴克難的感覺讓他覺得兩人彷彿是偷嚐禁果的高中生，趕著在上課鈴響前結束這一回合。

他閉上眼，開始想像安房高中的體育器材室，乾燥、陳舊，還有一點點的汗臊⋯⋯這是現在住在高級住宅的他們不會有的體驗。因為閉上了眼，穴內的感覺也分外鮮明起來。

嗯⋯⋯這個硬度⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯

不過併腿加上膝蓋貼下巴的姿勢正好把YOSHIKI的分身關在一個誰也照顧不到的小空間，一陣子後，他難耐起來。小腹激烈收縮著，慾液流進他的肚臍，又從腰間滑到背後，黏滑搔癢的感覺讓他一時不知道抓哪裡好。

「TO、TOSHI⋯⋯換一下⋯⋯」

TOSHI退開，讓他把腳放下來，這會兒他看見了TOSHI的分身，火熱的東西翹得比平時都高。

「明明就很想要嘛！幹嘛不找我？」

「你很忙嘛！」

「也沒有『那麼』忙⋯⋯」

TOSHI把幾顆球疊回去，讓YOSHIKI轉身用趴的。YOSHIKI的臉頰貼著籃球，皮革味撲鼻而來，他笑了，高中的時候，誰敢把他翻過來壓在籃球堆上幹？至少身後那個三好學生絕對不敢，到底是怎麼走到這一步的？想想都覺得不可思議。

YOSHIKI的後腰被球壓出了一塊紅印，小窗透進來的微光正好可以看見，TOSHI伸手去摸，YOSHIKI覺得腰間刺刺麻麻的，扭動起來，幾乎要把身後人帶上高潮，突然間⋯⋯

哐啷！

「唔哇啊！」

「啊，危險危險⋯⋯」

嘎哩嘎哩⋯⋯砰！喀嚓！

似乎是太激烈了，YOSHIKI身下的整籃球往前滑，從輪板滑了下去，而輪板被失去支撐的TOSHI往後一踩，反方向滑過去把門給撞關了。

「門！門呢？門關了？門關了嗎？」YOSHIKI焦急地問。

「好像是關了⋯⋯」

「誒！不會吧？」YOSHIKI一個箭步上去拉門把，但門已經完全卡死了。

「所以⋯⋯我們被鎖在裡頭？」TOSHI一頭霧水。

「不要啊⋯⋯讓我出去⋯⋯」

「打個電話就好了嘛！」

「那你快快、快打。」

「那個等會兒，這邊有些東西想要先出來。」TOSHI說著把YOSHIKI往牆壁上壓，進入最後衝刺。

*

樓管帶著工具解救他們出來之後。

「你們剛才是不是在裡頭玩了一下球？」

他們面面相覷。

「我聽見啪啪啪的聲音，只是想提醒你們，這裡的地板比較薄，下面是辦公室，要打球的話要到那邊去，球場的地面有經過特殊處理不怕吵。」

「好的，我們下次會注意。」YOSHIKI欠身。

「不好意思，謝謝你。」TOSHI欠身。

樓管走了之後，兩個人對視，然後爆笑出聲。

「他居然說我們在裡頭玩球？那個一坪大還沒一個人高的地方能玩什麼球？」YOSHIKI笑。

「嗯，我們的確是在『玩球』，只是不是他想的那個球⋯⋯」

「就叫你不要那麼大聲！」

「咦？我怎麼記得剛才聽到的是再用力一點？」

「不知道啦！」

*

短暫的洛城一日遊後，回程飛機上。

「給你吧！我叫助理買來了。」YOSHIKI隨手遞出一本素描本。

「喔！這麼好？」TOSHI兩眼發光地雙手接過。

「畫我的畫像。」YOSHIKI說，在扶手椅上擺了一個完美姿勢。

「你的畫像？」

「你都畫了羽生選手的了！畫一張我的嘛！」

TOSHI眨了眨眼，竊笑著拿起筆。

一會兒後。

「畫好了。」

「這麼快？」YOSHIKI從椅子上彈起來，興致勃勃地湊過頭來看，但馬上抗議，「為什麼是貓Toshl風格啊！而且這是什麼動作啦！」

「你彎腰在找滑板的動作。」TOSHI笑。

「我不要！憑什麼羽生就那麼漂亮一張！不行，撕掉！」

「啊！不要嘛！這樣很可愛！」TOSHI把素描本護進胸中。

「才不可愛！快給我！」YOSHIKI從後面抱住TOSHI搶本子，兩個人翻倒在床上。

「不要！」

「給我！」

「不要⋯⋯」

門忽然開了，兩人定格。

「幫您添個水。」金髮助理冷靜地說，動作優雅地走到小桌邊倒水，不過因為飛機本來就有輕微晃動，所以也不知道她的手實際上有沒有在抖。

「啊，好，謝謝。」YOSHIKI尷尬地說，默默鬆手放開TOSHI。

TOSHI悄悄從YOSHIKI懷中爬出去，順利在包包裡找出一個可以扯開話題的好東西，「給你聽新歌！《IM A SINGER Vol.2》的。」

助理添好水，默默退了出去。

「你剛才有聽見敲門聲嗎？」YOSHIKI問。

「沒。」

「為什麼沒聽見！什麼音樂家嘛！」

「等一下，你自己也⋯⋯」

「誒！等等等一下，我聽見了什麼？」YOSHIKI忽然挺身抬頭。

「嗯？」TOSHI歪頭。

〈殘酷天使的行動綱領〉正播到一半。

「電音？你開始搞電音了？」YOSHIKI驚訝。

「很厲害吧？除了電音，後面還有音樂劇喔！《CATS》那首〈Memory〉。」

「誒——好有趣！我也要！」

「你也要？」TOSHI笑，「也要什麼？放到X JAPAN裡？這個反差沒問題嗎？」

「我的話肯定會讓它毫無違和感！你看我不是都把你奇跡之夜那雙鞋上的閃亮亮搬到水晶鼓上去了嗎？」YOSHIKI得意道，「還有還有，我的YOSHIKIMONO這次不只把搖滾，連動漫元素都融進去了喔！你看到我傳給你的照片了吧？」

「那個的確是很厲害⋯⋯」

「那你覺得〈Kiss the Sky〉——」

「啊，不行，不給你聽了，再聽專輯進度又要倒退了！」TOSHI跳起來要去切音響。

「讓我聽完啦！」YOSHIKI撲過去阻止，兩人又翻倒在床上，「啊，不行不行，等一下助理還會進來⋯⋯」

「反正她們不是什麼都知道了嗎？說起來，最近的套子圖樣怪怪的吧？什麼粉紅色愛心、小兔子啦⋯⋯是你讓她們挑的吧？我還想說YOSHIKI怎麼轉性了⋯⋯」

「一看就知道絕對不是我嘛！最近沒有空買東西啦！」

*

綁架監禁一日遊無事落幕後，沒隔幾天便迎來了一年一度的大日子。一如往常，十月十日大清早，快遞來了。

前一天晚上TOSHI開生放、喝了酒又晚睡，應門的時候腦中一片混沌。順利在沒寫錯字的情況下簽收快遞後，他打開慣例過大的盒子，在自己一聲破掉的驚叫中發現裡面是一雙鑲滿鑽的白色冰鞋。

一張小卡滑了出來。

本來想說大概又是草到認不得的花體字生日快樂，沒想到翻過來一看，方才的驚喜和感動瞬間凍結。

——你敢穿我送的冰鞋去找別的男人？

（全文完）


End file.
